Vindeli
by Celi
Summary: Hur gör man för att ta sig ut ur en dörrlös skrubb? Utspelar sig under marodörenas sjätte år.
1. Vindeli

_Jag lånar J.K. Rowlings figurer och värld igen och låter dem medverka i min alldeles egna historia. Jag har inte för avsikt att tjäna pengar på det här utan gör det bara för mitt eget nöjes skull.. Förvånade va:-D _

Det här är en oneshot som utspelar sig under marodörernas sjätte år. Trots att det är en oneshot kommer det att komma två delar till, som är fristående delar efter den här. De handlar inte om samma tid, men som däremot har sin grund i den här oneshoten.

**

* * *

**

**Vindeli**

– Aaj!  
– Jag ser ingenting!  
– Åh, toppen, jag har lyckats hamna på ett mörkt och trångt ställe tillsammans med ingen annan än Sirius Black. Min lycka är gjord…  
Hon suckade.  
– Kan inte påstå att det här uppfyller mina drömmar heller, Bell.  
– Nej du skulle väl heller varit här med någon av dina hångelpartners, eller någon annan villig flicka.  
– Det hade inte varit helt fel…  
Hon kunde höra det försmädliga leendet i hans röst.  
– Kunde väl tro det, men nu när vi gått igenom det här kanske du skulle kunna öppna dörren. För på min sida finns det inget dörrhandtag så det måste vara vid dig.  
– Det finns inget här.  
– Klart det gör, annars är det en skrubb utan dörr.  
Precis när hon sagt det slog hon handen för munnen. Naturligtvis var det så. Hon kunde inte ha större tur. Hamna i en dörrlös skrubb tillsammans med Black. Det var verkligen hennes turdag idag. Efter att ha mätt väggen med armarna konstaterade hon att ytan de hade att röra sig på inte var större än lite drygt en kvadratmeter. Det var nästan omöjligt att röra sig utan att stöta i den andra. Inte heller hade hon sin trollstav med sig, så mörkret fick förbli beckmörkt. Vilket i och för sig kanske var bra för då slapp hon se honom. De var inte precis såta vänner. Hon tyckte att han var högfärdig och arrogant och han tyckte ungefär det samma om henne. Hans sätt att utsätta andra för skämt och ha roligt på andras bekostnad retade henne och han retades sig på att hon föraktade deras skämt. Dessutom tyckte hon inte om på vilket sätt han avverkade flickvänner på löpande band.  
– Har du din trollstav med dig?  
Hon stod och väntade i tystnaden.  
– Men säg nåt då!  
– Jag skakade på huvudet.  
– Det kan jag väl inte se, det är ju mörk som i en säck här, sa hon irriterat.  
Hon sjönk långsamt ner på golvet med ryggen mot väggen och suckade. Strax efter kunde hon känna hur även han satte sig ner på golvet. Efter en ganska lång stund bröt hon tystnaden.  
– Har du någon idé om hur vi skulle kunna ta oss ut härifrån?  
Han skakade på huvudet, men kom sedan på att hon fortfarande inte såg det och svarade nej på hennes fråga.  
– Varför hamnade vi här?  
– Vi krockade samtidigt som Grace och Potter kastade förflyttningsformeln mot oss. Det är i alla fall min teori. Det blev något fel när formlerna kom i kontakt med varandra och ett transferfenomen uppstod. Detta trots att det egentligen inte går att använda sig av transfer inom Hogwarts.  
– Du låter precis som professor Binns när du föreläser sådär.  
Hon valde att ignorera den kommentaren. Det var ingen vits att börja bråka på en så här liten yta. Det var tur att hon inte hade cellskräck i alla fall. Hon ändrade position och råkade samtidigt stöta till Sirius.  
– Bell, inte visste jag att du hade sådan känslor för mig. Jag trodde du avskydde blotta åsynen av mig, men din smekning på min arm tyder på annat.  
Hans ton hade en retsam klang och hon himlade med ögonen, men beslöt att spela med.  
– Ja, Siriusälskling, mitt hjärta slår för dig och endast för dig. Dina ögon är gråa som granit och dit hår svart som ebenholts. Vem skulle jag älska om inte dig?  
Hon hörde hur han rörde oroligt på sig. Då tog hon tag i hans arm och tryckte sig mot den.  
– Nej, flytta dig inte ifrån mig, jag vill inget heller än att känna din maskulina värme.  
– Eh… Vindeli, jag är inte säker på att detta är en så bra idé.  
Hon släppte honom och brast ut i ett klingande skratt.  
– Black, du är så inbilsk att du tror att varenda tjej faller för dig. Fundera istället ut hur vi ska komma härifrån, för det måste väl gå att komma ut härifrån? Tror du det kan vara så att det bara finns en dörr in hit vid en viss tidpunkt? Men de borde väl försöka leta efter oss, de måste ju märka att vi är borta?  
– Det kan ju ta åratal, tänk om dörren bara är här vart hundrade år eller så. Finns det ingen dörr hit så kan de inte heller hitta oss.  
– Jag vill inte sitta här resten av mitt liv.  
Han kunde höra att hon darrade lite på rösten. Det måste finnas något sätt att ta sig ut. Han började treva runt väggarna en gång till för att vara säker på att de inte hade missat något. När han inte fann något satte han sig ner bredvid henne igen, de skulle nog få vänta tills någon hittade dem.

De tystnade båda två efter att ha pratat om den senaste quidditchmatchen.  
– Black.  
– Skulle vara trevligare om du kallade mig vid förnamn. Jag är inte överdrivet förtjust i mitt familjenamn.  
Hon kände en viss sympati för honom. Det kunde inte vara lätt att vara så avvikande i en sådan familj. Efter att ha pratat med honom i vad som måste ha varit mer än en timme, kändes det som om hon hade kommit honom lite närmare in på livet. Inte för att han hade öppnat sig för henne och avslöjat några sanningar om sig själv, men hon fick medge för sig själv att han var mycket trevligare och framför allt inte alls så full av sig själv som hon alltid tyckt.  
– Sirius, sa hon prövande.  
När hon inte fick någon protest så fortsatte hon:  
– Vi använder ju trollstavar för att göra magi.  
– Ja, det borde du väl veta vid det här laget. Du är väl förresten av trollkarlssläkt?  
Hans röst hade en retsam klang. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
– Det spelar väl ingen roll vilken bakgrund man har och jo, jag vet att vi använder trollstavar, det var ju det jag sa. Jag försökte tänka högt och komma fram till en lösning.  
– Okej, försök igen då Bell, vi använder trollstavar sa du.  
– Ja, men vi har dem för att kanalisera magin, inte sant?  
– Jo…  
– Det måste ju betyda att magin inte kommer från trollstavarna, utan att de bara förstärker den. Jag menar, man kan ju göra magi innan man fyllt elva och utan att använda trollstav.  
Hon tystnade.  
– Det är meningen att du ska säga ja, om du håller med, sa hon efter en liten stunds tystand.  
Han rullade med ögonen.  
– Ja, det kan man ju, annars kan man ju inte bli antagen hit, om man inte visar tecken på magi.  
– Men då borde man ju kunna utföra magi utan trollstav. Vi borde kunna göra det.  
Hon reste sig snabbt upp och råkade samtidigt sparka till honom.  
– Aaj!  
– Oj, förlåt.  
– Det är okej, sa han och gned sitt ömmande knä.  
Hon slöt ögonen trots att hon inte kunde se någonting. Med stor beslutsamhet försökte hon koncentrera sig på att finna magin inom sig.  
– Hur går det, kan du göra ett under?  
Hans lite retsamma röst bröt hennes koncentration.  
– Om du är tyst kanske det går bättre, fräste hon.  
Han gjorde en grimas, nu var hon mer lik sitt vanliga jag. Fast han måste medge att hon var intressantare än han tidigare trott. Hon hade mycket mer kunskaper inom t.ex. quidditch än vad han kunnat ana. Hennes äldre bror spelade för _Appleby Arrows_, om hon inte hade haft så dåligt bollsinne skulle hon ha försökt komma med i Gryffindors lag hade hon sagt. De också hade pratat lite om vad de skulle göra efter skolan, hon funderade på att utbilda sig till helare. Själv kunde han knappast tänka sig något tråkigare och det hade han också sagt till henne, men då hade hon hetsigt försvarat sitt beslut. Han avbröts i sina tankar av hennes röst.  
– Såg du?  
Han blinkade till, hade han verkligen sett ett svagt ljus, kunde det verkligen ha fungerat? Sekunden efter kunde han inte göra annat än gapa och beundra hennes intelligens. Det lilla utrymmet lystes nu upp av ett klart gult sken.  
– Du ser inte så klyftig ut när du gapar så där, påpekade hon retsamt.  
Han stängde munnen och reste sig upp. Ljuset strömmade ut från hennes handflata.  
– Du lyckades.  
Han var fortfarande förvånade och stirrade på hennes hand.  
– Försök du nu, det är inte så svårt. Bara koncentrera dig, det är ungefär som att använda trollstaven, bara med lite mer vilja bakom.  
Hon såg hur han ansträngde sig. Hon tittade fascinerat på ljuset som kom från hennes hand. Det var så häftigt att det fungerade. Att de inte fick lära sig det här på lektionerna, fast hon misstänkte att det var mycket svårare med andra trollformler. _Lumos_ var ju en av de mest grundläggande besvärjelserna, den de fick lära sig först, så det var kanske därför det hade fungerat. Plötsligt blixtrade det till från Sirius händer och hon såg upp på honom. Hon möttes av ett varggrin. Strax därefter började han storskratta.  
– Det fungerade!  
– Vad?  
Nu började hon bli lite misstänksam. Han var trots allt en av de största upptågsmakarna på Hogwarts. Han fortsatte skratta, nu visste hon att det var något som garanterat inte stämde. Då fick hon syn på en slinga av sitt hår, eller det såg inte längre ut som hennes hår. Det var knallrosa. Hon lyfte upp det och gav honom en arg blick. Men när hon såg honom skratta så kunde hon inte hjälpa att hennes mungipor började dra sig uppåt.  
– Ja, rosa hår är ju väldigt användbart om man vill ta sig ut ur ett utrymme utan dörr, sa hon och himlade med ögonen.  
Han såg på henne, han hade trott att hon skulle bli fly förbannad, men han hade inte kunnat motstå frestelsen. Nu så skrattade hon istället med honom, hon verkade inte det minsta arg.  
– Det var ett tillfälle jag inte kunde låta mig gå ur händerna.  
Hon bara skakade på huvudet åt honom, men gav honom ett sällsynt vackert leende. Han tog ett par djupa andetag och blev allvarlig. När han koncentrerade sig igen lyckades även han få sin hand att lysa.

De såg sig omkring i utrymmet som ny var ganska rejält upplyst. Då fick de syn på en lucka i taket. Det såg inte ut som om den var låst.  
– Når du den?  
Han sträckte på sig så långt han kunde, men han nådde inte upp, det fattades ett par centimeter. När han hoppade så snuddade han vid luckan, men den ville inte ge efter för så lite kraft.  
– Jag får nog lyfta upp dig.  
Hon nickade.  
– Orkar du det då?  
– Klart, du ser inte ut att väga mer än en fjäder.  
– Charmör, mumlade hon och släckte sedan ljuset i sin hand.  
– Nox.  
De stod återigen i kolsvart mörker. Hon lade händerna på hans axlar och han tog tag om henne och lyfte upp henne. Hon insåg att hon inte kunde framkalla ljuset igen utan var tvungen att försöka öppna luckan i mörker. Den satt hårt.  
– Kan du skynda dig lite.  
– Den sitter fast.  
Hon kunde höra att han andades ansträngt och han fick justera sitt grepp om henne flera gånger. Plötsligt kände hon hur den gav efter och hon gjorde en kraftansträngning och tryckte upp den. Frisk luft strömmade ner till dem. Han släppte ner henne på golvet igen. Hålet syntes som en liten fyrkant av svagt ljus, egentligen inte mer än en grå nyans ljusare än det becksvarta.  
– Nu behöver vi i alla fall inte dö av syrebrist, sa hon med ett ironiskt flin.  
– Snart är vi ute, då ska James få veta att han lever.  
Hon skrattade.  
– Du måste nog lyfta upp mig igen.  
Han lyfte upp henne igen och hon lyckades efter mycket om och men kravla sig igenom hålet. Väl uppe använde hon _lumos_ igen och kunde konstatera att hon hade en yta på ett par kvadratmeter att röra sig på.  
– Tror du att du kan hoppa upp och nå kanten? Jag vet inte om jag orkar dra upp dig.  
Han såg fundersamt upp mot hålet där hennes huvud syns i ljuset från hennes hand. Kanske att det skulle gå. Han hoppade och vid tredje försöket fick han tag på kanten, han hängde där och försökte samla kraft till att dra sig upp. Med hjälp av henne lyckades han till sist ta sig upp. De satt tysta en stund och hämtade andan innan de stängde luckan. Sirius använde också lumos så att de fick mer ljus. Då upptäckte de var de var.  
– Vi är inne i klockan!  
Han nickade, hon hade rätt. De var inne i Hogwarts stora klocka. De kunde se alla kugghjul röra sig och hörde att svagt tickande. Då visste de i alla fall var de var och härifrån skulle de kunna hitta en väg ut. De lyste omkring sig och Sirius fick syn på en liten dörr på väggen mitt emot dem. Han visade henne den och de började försiktigt röra sig mot den. Han gick först och några steg bakom följde hon. De balanserade på bjälkar och duckade under kugghjul. Det gick bra ända tills de kom fram till den sista bjälken att passera. Sirius kom över den utan problem, men när Vindeli bara hade ett par steg kvar började klockan slå. Ljudet var så högt att hon vacklade till och förlorade balansen. Sirius kastade sig mot henne och fick tag i hennes arm och drog henne till sig. Hon slog armarna om honom och snyftade till. Han kramade om henne i mörkret. De stod så en lång stund tills hon hämtat andan och slutat hulka. Han behöll den ena armen om henne och tände ljuset med den andra. Hon gick försiktigt fram till kanten och såg att hon skulle ha fallit minst tjugo meter ner, om hon hade haft tur, det var säkert en femtio meter ner till golvet.  
– Tack, viskade hon tyst.  
Han svarade med att ge hennes axlar en kram.

De hade fått upp dörren med ett enkelt _Alohomora_. Utanför dörren hade de fått ta sig ner för en skranglig trappa. När de till sist var ner på fast mark såg de på varandra.  
– Vilket äventyr.  
Hennes röst var inte riktigt stadig. Han log lite mot henne.  
– Mm…  
– Sirius…  
– Ja?  
– Jag har missbedömt dig, du är mycket trevligare än jag någonsin kunnat tro. I alla fall när du är dig själv.  
– Vänner?  
Hon nickade och de skakade leende hand. Sedan gick de tillsammans under tystnad upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

När de kom in genom porträtthålet såg de sina respektive vänner sitta på sina vanliga platser, precis som om de inte alls var oroliga över var Vindeli och Sirius var. I soffgruppen närmast brasan satt James, Remus och Peter, Sirius vänner som han tillsammans med bildade en berömd kvartett. James verkade berätta något för de andra två som de fann mycket roligt. Själv såg han ganska allvarlig ut. Sirius misstänkte att han återigen hade försökt bjuda ut Lily. Vid ett bord lite närmare ingången satt hennes vänner. Det var hennes närmaste vän Grace, Annie och Ellie som alltid hängde ihop som ler och långhalm, och så den tidigare nämnda Lily. Annie och Ellie viskade om något medan Grace och Lily pluggade. Vindeli gick med Sirius i släptåg bort till bordet.  
– Vindeli!  
– Var har du varit?  
– McGonagall sa att ni skulle komma tillbaka tids nog och att vi bara skulle vänta.  
– Varför har du rosa hår, utbrast Lily.  
Hon gav Sirius ett retsamt leende.  
– Det är utomordentligt praktiskt när man vill ta sig ut ur en skrubb utan dörr, eller vad säger du Sirius?  
Han nickade och besvarade leendet innan han gick bort till sina vänner. Flickorna fortsatte att fråga henne saker och hon skrattade åt deras nyfikenhet som riktigt lyste ur deras ögon. Hon kastade en blick bort mot brasan och kunde se hur Sirius gestikulerade för pojkarna. Hon snurrade en länk av sitt rosa hår runt pekfingret samtidigt som hon började besvara sina vänners frågor.


	2. Långt senare

_Det här utspelar sig långt senare. Det är egentligen bara en kort ögonblicksbild som jag fick när jag skrev den förra historien. Jag kommer att avsluta med en tredje del, som utspelar sig ännu längre fram i tiden än den här._

* * *

Remus och Sirius satt framför brasan i vardagsrummet på Grimmauld Place nummer tolv. Idag var det den 30 oktober och på dagen fjorton år sedan Lily och James togs ifrån dem. De hade pratat om gamla minnen och Remus hade tagit fram ett gammalt fotoalbum från deras Hogwartstid. De hade skålat för alla dem som de förlorat och nu satt de tysta. Remus vände förstrött de tjocka sidorna i albumet. 

– Sirius, kommer du ihåg Bell?

– Om jag kommer ihåg Bell? Henne skulle jag väl aldrig kunna glömma…

Remus räckte över det uppslagna albumet till honom.

– Det är lite lustigt, vi trodde hela tiden att ni skulle bli ett par. Ni blev ju så bra vänner efter den där spöktransferhistorien.

Sirius svarade inte utan bara stirrade intensivt på flickan på bilden. En suck undslapp honom.

– Vindeli, viskade han och smekte fotoflickans ansikte med fingertopparna. Hon log ett stilla leende mot honom.

Remus betraktade honom och kom plötsligt till insikt.

– Du älskade henne.

Sirius såg in i eldens sprakande lågor och nickade sedan.

– Det märkte jag aldrig då. Du sa aldrig något eller ens visade något tecken på det. Du brukade inte dölja för oss om du gillade någon.

Hans ord möttes av en lång tystnad. Sirius drog med handen genom håret och växlade mellan att titta på fotot och in i flammorna i eldstaden. Till slut tog han till orda.

– Det fanns ingen chans att vi skulle ha kunnat vara tillsammans. Jag pratade inte om det, eller visade det, av just den anledningen.

– Inte ens med James?

En viss sårad underton kunde höras i hans röst. James och Sirius alltid hade stått närmare varandra än de andra två i deras kvartett. Sirius skakade på huvudet och Remus kände skuldmedvetet viss glädje över det.

– Jag visste att vi inte hade någon framtid och försökte förtränga mina känslor. Vi var för olika och så tyckte hon inte om mig på det sättet. För henne var jag bara en god vän. Hon gick ju ut med Greg sista året. Jag tror till och med att de förlovade sig.

Han såg på Remus som nickade till svar.

– De gifte sig sommaren efter att Lily och James...

– Det förvånar mig inte, jag hoppas att hon blev lycklig. Hon förtjänade det verkligen.

Remus skakade på huvudet och såg sorgsen ut.

– Hon miste Greg och deras dotter bara ett par år efter bröllopet.

Sirius såg ner på fotot igen. Flickan där såg så glad och lycklig ut, så oskuldfull och ung ut. Bilden av hennes leende hade etsat sig fast i hans minne. Han mindes hur hon brukade se på honom och få honom att känna sig hel, trots att han var halv utan henne. Han slöt ögonen en stund och de satt i stilla tystnad.


	3. Ytterligare en tid senare

_Här kommer den avslutande delen av den här fanficen. Det blir inget mer på den här, men eventuell kommer jag att använda personerna i andra fanfics, så håll utkik. :) Och om ni har lust så lämna gärna en kommentar… :D_

* * *

Remus gick med långsamma steg upp för kullen. Han visste att när han nått toppen skulle han ha en utsikt som slog det mesta. Han snubblade till och blev sittande på knä. Ingen ork hade han att resa sig igen. Det fanns ingen mening med någonting längre. Han hade förlorat den sista av sina barndomsvänner, igen. Ett kort tag hade han fått honom tillbaka, två ynka år. Sedan rycktes han bort, igen. Livet var så orättvist. Varför skulle han överleva hela tiden, varför skulle han alltid stå ensam kvar? Alla han älskade dog omkring honom. Först Lily och James, sedan Peter. Han räknade Peter som död, för den Peter som en gång varit hans vän fanns inte mer, nu var han bara en råtta, en förrädare. Sedan förlorade han Sirius till Azkaban och nu förlorade han honom igen. Det var inte rättvist! Han grävde ner fingrarna i marken av ilska och frustration. Han ville inte resa sig, inte kämpa mer. Vad fanns det att kämpa för? Men som om han fyllts av en främmande kraft hävde han sig upp och började på nytt gå upp för kullen. Han visste att Sirius litade på att han inte skulle ge upp. Det var därför han var här. Här på Sirius älsklingsplats, den plats där han hade kunnat känna sig fullständigt fri. För att få ta ett sista farväl hade han kommit hit. Då kunde han inte ge upp nu, så här nära toppen. Han slöt ögonen och såg genast bilden av Sirius innan han oförstående flög in genom slöjan. Han blinkade till. Ett sista ord hade lämnat hans läppar innan slöjan slutit sig om honom, "Vindeli". Tårarna trängde fram när han återkallade i minnet en kväll förra hösten, kvällen då Sirius bekänt att han älskat henne. Han brydde sig inte om att stryka bort tårarna utan lät dem rinna fritt.

Nu var det inte långt kvar innan han kom upp. Solen skulle snart gå ner. När han nådde krönet såg han en gestalt stå där. Han drog häftigt efter andan, för ett ögonblick hade han trott att det var Sirius. Nu såg han att det var en kvinna. Hon vände sig om när hon hörde honom.

– Remus!

Han blinkade till och stirrade på henne. Det tog ett tag innan han förstod vem det var han såg.

– Vindeli Bell…

– Inte längre Bell, sa hon med en grimas.

Han skakade på huvudet för att bringa reda i tankarna.

– Hur dog han?

– Vad... hur..?

– Jag läste i tidningen att han var död. Jag ville komma hit och ta farväl. Han älskade att vara här.

– Han älskade dig också, kastade han ur sig.

Hon såg på honom med mörka begrundande ögon.

– Jag vet, men han sa det aldrig.

– Nej.

– Det hade varit en omöjlighet med honom och mig. Han visste det och jag visste det. Jag älskade honom som en bror, men inte mer.

– Det sista ord han sa var ditt namn.

Hon vände sig bort. Han kunde se av hennes kroppshållning att hon grät. När hon vände sig tillbaka såg han tårarna som gjorde spår på hennes kinder.

– Ibland har jag undrat hur det hade varit om jag hade försökt älska honom på ett annat sätt. Om saker och ting hade blivit annorlunda. Men samtidigt vet jag att det inte tjänar något till att älta det som varit. Saker och ting händer, oftast finns det ingen logik i det som sker. Det bara sker och man måste acceptera det.

– Hur kan man det? Hur kan man leva vidare och bara acceptera det? Det låter så kallt och likgiltigt.

Hon skakade på huvudet.

– Man måste för att överleva. När Greg och Fanny dog visste jag inte vad jag skulle ta mig till. Det enda jag gjorde i flera månader var grät och såg på bilder av dem. Så en dag fick jag syn på ett foto av oss från Hogwarts. Då insåg jag att man måste leva vidare trots att man inte vill. Lily dog för att skydda sin son, jag hade välsignats med livet, jag var tvungen att leva det. Precis som du är tvungen att leva ditt liv.

De stod tysta och betraktade solnedgången som färgade himmelen i en kaskad av färger.

– Han hade blivit glad om han visste att du var här.

– Jag tror att han vet, svarade hon sakta.

Han nickade.

– Är han här tro du?

– Det finns nog ingen plats han heller är på. Remus, han älskade dig också och så länge du lever så lever han kvar inom dig.


End file.
